


Камни

by SovietSatin



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c., Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietSatin/pseuds/SovietSatin
Summary: Долгие разговоры, бесчисленные обиды и недомолвки.
Relationships: BadComedian/Vladimir Medinsky





	Камни

Почему Владимир Ростиславович появился в его жизни, Евген не мог сказать наверняка. Точнее, сказать-то как появился он мог, а вот как задержался — уже нет, это сакральное знание ускользало из его сознания раз за разом. Ускользало, но он продолжал упорно за ним гнаться. Тем более сейчас, на рассвете, когда теплые касания первых солнечных лучей ласкают плечи, все располагало к таким думам. Важным, но уже ничего не значащим.

Пару минут назад Женя бессмысленно пялился в экран смартфона, где выделялось уведомление о списании огромной, да больно знакомой для него суммы. Пару часов назад из-за этого оповещения он ругался — но не кричал, — достаточно тихо, так, чтобы не слышали любопытные соседи сбоку, которым больше всех надо — это был только его гнев, его спектакль для одного зрителя. Следом отголоски того чувства ловко эволюционировали в ощущение предательства. Мерзкое, похожее на песок, попадающий в лёгкие, душащий и медленно убивающий.

Перед «смертью» захотелось вспомнить.

Начало однозначно и для Жени просто́ — звонок. Милая девушка-секретарь, на которую Владимир тактично скинул ответственность за поиск виновных, в то утро вежливо щебетала в трубку и от имени своего начальника выражала благодарность. «За вклад в культуру» — эта фраза ему на всю жизнь запомнилась.

А вечером у подъезда Женю поджидал Владимир Ростиславович собственной персоной. С букетом — тогда якобы в благодарность. Вскоре такие благодарности заполонили Евгену всю квартиру: они торчали из всех банок и бутылок, они стояли в высоких стаканах, то и дело роняя пожухлые сухие лепестки. И Женя не знал, зачем ему столько цветов, старался об этом не думать. Просто наслаждался.

И столь элегантные ухаживания быстро его подкупили: Владимир будто выбрал своей методичкой дамские романы — были и прогулки ночью, и театры. Были несмелые и неловкие, смешные для взрослого мужчины прикосновения к рукам. Потом — решительнее. Он уводил их отношения глубже весьма старательно, но власть все равно принадлежала не ему. Она была в руках Евгена, и он это понимал. От его желаний зависели их планы, он решал, должны ли эти планы вообще быть, становясь противным самому себе — не хотелось лишать Владимира мнения и предпочтений, но тот разрешал. Пытался, наверное, быть терпеливым папиком, но не вышло — Жене не нужны были одолжения.

Это стало их первым камнем преткновения, первой ссорой. У них ушло много слов, чтобы расставить все по полочкам: долгие разговоры, бесчисленные обиды и недомолвки. И всё, вроде бы, стало хорошо. 

Но второй «камень» не заставил себя ждать.

Владимир впервые обмолвился о желании Жене помочь спустя три месяца общения. Он тогда, кажется, приехал во время съёмок — оставались считанные минуты, и бросать дело перед финальным рывком не особо хотелось. Мединский повел себя как истинный министр: дождался, не смев отвлечь, а потом предложил деньги. Спонсорство.

Тогда проблему решали глупо, как двое подростков — кусали друг друга за шеи и целовались. Хотели зайти дальше, но остановились. Они оба сочли это необходимым, но слишком важным этапом, неизбежным развитием отношений двух взрослых людей, а потому и подошли к делу соответственно — со всей ответственностью. С самого утра Женя безостановочно суетился над внешним видом квартиры. И так близкий к идеалу порядок его не устраивал: он вытер каждую пылинку, расставил цветы, сменил постельное.

И самое главное — дождался, пока придёт Владимир, ничего за это время не испортив. Не волновался, когда он снял очки и начал раздеваться, вальяжно отстёгивая запонки и чрезмерно аккуратно складывая брюки.

А Евген знал, что Владимир далеко не педант. Было бы всё хорошо, брюки просто оказались бы разложены на спинке стула.

— Что-то не так? — Женя выудил из тумбы презерватив и, не давая себе думать о лишнем, вертел его меж пальцев.

— Я должен тебя предупредить, чтобы ты не разочаровывался и не ожидал лишнего — я не девственник, я не отзывчив, капризен. Я вряд ли вообще когда-нибудь скажу, что было хорошо.

— Тогда зачем все это? И почему ты сказал мне это сейчас?

— Я не прочь попробовать. Сказал бы раньше — ты сбежал бы.

— Это странно.

— Как есть, — Владимир пожал плечами, видимо, не считая дальнейшее обсуждение необходимым. Потом замер, - Хочешь, я могу уйти. 

— Иди сюда.

Женя расставил руки широко, приглашая в свои объятия Владимира, потянулся к нему сам, за талию опрокинув на себя. Смотрел пристально, внимательно, запоминая черты, не искаженные очками, а потом не выдержал, рассмеялся, в ответ на строгий взгляд голубых глаз растрепав Владимиру волосы на макушке.

Смятение, было появившееся после столь странной фразы, ушло. Были вопросы, но Евген не глупый, знал — это нетактично, да и Владимир отвечать не стал бы. Увильнул. Он это отлично умел.

Поэтому легче было аккуратно стянуть с него рубашку, погладить поясницу, подбираясь к резинке белья... А потом передумать. Неожиданно понять подвох — Владимир этого не хочет. Не так.

Женя убрал руку.

Ключицы у Владимира почти не выделялись, а Евген, с напором ненужным, старательно ставил засосы. Хотел, чтобы алые пятна совсем скрыли собою изгибы. И, получая в ответ громкие вздохи, он кусался почти до крови, упиваясь реакцией: Владимир напрягался, вздрагивал и закусывал губу. Оттолкнуть старался, когда незримая граница воротника рубашки осталась позади — а ведь взрослый мужчина, несолидно с метками ходить, — только потом смирился. Голову покорно откинул. 

Женя не знал, не мог понять, нравились ли Владимиру его действия, или он просто терпел? 

Но позже были стоны. Владимир толкался Жене в кулак, от напряжения до боли сжав его плечи, настойчиво целовал, прихватив за подбородок. Смотрел. Смотрел ласково, Жене даже на миг показалось, что покровительственно. И ответные движения такие же: нежные, странно-неуверенные, но умелые и напористые. До конца. Чтобы стало легко. 

По-хорошему опустошённый, Евген прижался к Владимиру, внимательно следя за эмоциями. Без очков его лицо выглядело совсем уж блаженным — взгляд не мог сфокусироваться, в чертах не оставалось грубости и усталости. Только груз возраста снова стал ощутим.

И Женя прислонился губами к щеке Владимира, туда, где морщины уже чувствуются, да так и замер. Он и не думал, что могло быть настолько спокойно, мягко, без лишних пыхтений и бесполезных уступок. Просто вместе, просто хорошо. И представить не мог, что окажется в одной постели с таким человеком. С этим человеком.

Владимир закопошился, дёрнулся и Женю попытался отодвинуть. На немой вопрос ответил:

— Я в душ.

— Там футболка лежит, не знаю, подойдёт тебе или нет.

— Скоро узнаем.

Как только он щёлкнул задвижкой, по очереди пискнули телефоны. Женя потянулся сначала за своим — лезть в дела Владимира хотелось меньше всего. Потом задумался. Ему уже давно доверили пароль и даже разрешали заглядывать в документы. Поэтому можно было и полюбопытствовать.

Уведомления было лишь два: одно у самого Евгена, привычное и знакомое — зачисление кругленькой суммы. Ежемесячное. Рядом телефон Владимира, на экране почти такое же уведомление, сумма та же. Только с одним «но» — списание.

Женя пролистал выше.

Среди бесчисленных покупок и переводов, нашёлся один особенный, совершённый ровно месяц назад. Такой же, как и свежий.

Задвижка щёлкнула снова. Владимир, поправляя торчащие в разные стороны волосы, полез в карман сложенных брюк за кольцом — иначе не вспомнит, будет месяц, как дурак, ходить без него.

— Футболка как раз, спасибо.

— Что это? — Женя вытянул вперёд телефон.

Развернувшись, Владимир безрезультатно прищурился и, ожидаемо ничего не увидев, подошёл к постели.

— Ты никогда не видел уведомлений от Сбербанка?

Владимир улыбался обольстительно и красиво, но Евген подметил, как на его лице промелькнул испуг — мимолётный, выразительный. Так на уведомления от банка не реагируют.

— Покажи, куда этот перевод.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Это мои деньги, и я не обязан отчитываться.

— Ясно. Шикарно, чудесно. Владимир, я просил тебя об одном, только об одном. А ты, видимо, глухой или не желаешь меня слышать? Это же так сложно, — Евген слез с постели, встав к Владимиру вплотную, — не игнорировать простую просьбу и не пытаться пихать мне свои деньги.

— Евгений! Я не специально.

— Деньги сами с твоего счёта на мой прыгали? Воздержись от попыток себя оправдать. Мы оба всё поняли. Давай спать.

Владимир растерялся, машинально одёрнул футболку и, не возражая, лёг. Ткань натянулась на спине, подчёркивая выделяющиеся позвонки. Он выдохнул, несильно мотнул головой, ладонями растёр лицо и потянулся к лампе на хлипкой тумбе, погасив свет.

— Женя, поставь будильник, пожалуйста. Спокойной ночи.

И вот они тут.

Евген так и не смог уснуть, поглядывая то в окно, то на Владимира, когда тот начинал беспокойно вертеться. Прекращал, и Женя, выждав пару минут, поправлял сбившееся одеяло, согревая продрогшие Володины плечи. Целовал туда, где на его шее пылали засосы. Яркие, цвета красного сухого вина, что принёс неделю назад господин министр.

На третий раз Евген не смог просто отодвинуться — пристроился сбоку и, недолго думая, тихонько позвал, надеясь, что ответа не будет:

— Владимир, — он губами прижался к его затылку, замер, полной грудью вдыхая запах шампуня и одеколона, — Прости меня.

— М?

— Я зря вспылил.

— Да что ты.

— Да. Но я все ещё зол на тебя, и завтра мы обсудим эту ситуацию.

— Тогда отключи будильник.


End file.
